rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Generations (v5.6.0)/@comment-117.195.55.200-20171107061533
When I started the event I was worried that a skip will be required for 7.5 or other option was upgrade the car heavily almost near recommended PR (63.9 ). Ultimately I was able to do it without skip at PR 61.9 ( 2343233, GC spent were 140 minus 35 GC from event rewards so around 105 net which is not bad for 2 cars) I had progressed till day 5 on R$ only and only and only difficult events are on stage 6 and 7. So here is my day 6 and 7 report. 6.1 - Hunter had a target of +221m which I was able to manage R$ only on first attempt did second attempt as I had crossed by much larger marging so on second attempt post restore won with +40m 6.2 - This is where my R$ only journey ended on first few tries was not getting placed any higher than 20th. Decided to try with 61.9 which will put me above recommended PR and allow for bot slowing. at 61.9 its very easy to win 6.2 and started bot slowing from this even onwards. I think If I had been more aggressive regarding bot management from the start this can be passed possibly R$ only. (total time 6:33.683) 6.3 - was really easy the bot was slow held him up on turns 4.19.155 vs 4.19.585 6.4 - Did 2/3 tries so as to reach the average speed as late as possible 6.5 - Followed 2nd place bot till last turn and overtook him on last bend was very close to 149 ave speed on finish line (maybe 1 or 2 seconds in hand) 6.6 decided to follow first place bot till second lap again overtook him on last turn but was more aggressive to have 1 second gap and get a fastest lap. Then waited on the side to let all bots pass and finished last. lap of 1.43.234 vs 1.44.198 of next fastest bot. Day 7 7.1 - Was very easy with bot slowing I did on day 6 kept very close to bot in front the second place bot never bothered me only had to block slightly at the start of the event. braked near line to finish as close as possible to 3rd bot and create bigger gap to first place 7.2 - all bots are slow cars so this is pretty easy was done with tapping by chicane and then held up bots slightly before finishing in first place 7.3 - pretty straightforward cup with no restrictions so did lot of bot slowing. 6.38.168 vs L. Taylor 6.38.389 7.4 - post servicing won autocross with about +0.6 sec margin. target was 49.684 7.5 - Turned out to be much easier than imagined. Did it on second attempt as on first attempt passed the bot as it decided to stick behind slower bot on turn even though there was lot of place to overtake. There are slow cars all around and the road was not completely clear till we got to end of lap 2 with only fast corners remaning before last chicane. it's very easy to keep up with the bot on fast curves. Looks like bot management is key to this event. if you can keep the bot behind other slow bots longer then this can be easily done much below recommneded PR. This is rolling start and at the start there were moments where gat got very close so not sure how much less upgrades are possible. 7.6 - walk in the park this is old thank you for participating event. Just enjoy good fame payout so one can consider an agent. So good look. if you get till last day R$ only the cheapest path is possibly skipping 7.5 and R$ only 7.5 does not seem possible. otherwise 105GC net spend seems fine.